paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jubilee
Jubilee is owned by PitbullLover and is in Tundrathesnowpups Fanon universe. Please ask if you can use her~ '' Appearance Jubilee is a border collie mix with pointed ears and a fuzzy tail. Her whole body is fuzzy and she has a small tuff of hair on top of her head. She has mostly white fur, but her paws and the area a her eyes and her ears are a red/brown color. The tip of her tail is also the same red/brown color. She has black starting at the top of her chest and going all the way down to her back leg. Her hair tuff is black and the top part of her ankels and the bottom area of her tail have a thin black line of fur. Her color is purple and her puptag is orange with a whole bunch of words that mean hello on them. Her eyes are a pale blue, but when she's not playing any games she usually wears sunglasses. Personality She's super easy to get along with and will usually start blabbering away without realizing it. She loves to chat with her besties and is not afraid to stick up for anyone. She hates bullies and people who think that disabilities mean that someone can't do everything normal pups and people can do. She tends to be the first one to start a conversation, and she'll start of shy but then explode into a big ball of crazy when you get to know her. She's sweet and caring and loves pretty much everyone she meets~ ^^ Job and Gear Jubilee is a foreign language and communications pup. She helps the Paw Patrol when there are language barriers between them and the people they are helping. Also any time someone who doesn't s English moves in she helps tutor them so they can go through a basic conversation, along with helping them get introfuced to the town. More coming soon~! Trivia * she is actually blind and *spoiler spoiler spoiler*, but this doesn't stop her from doing her job and helping the Paw Patrol * she tends to wear sunglasses when she isn't playing or when she's on the job. It helps her to feel more normal * she also volunteers at the local hospital and helps other kids and pups who have disabilities cope with them, since she has first hand experience * since she is blind she can't drive a vehicle like the other pups. Instead Marshall takes her to the places she needs to go, at least until she gets a trainee ( ''I am looking for one so if you have one or are willing to make one I might be interested * She has a crush on Juneau who was created by DJ.RJ.Centurion! He is adorable gahhhh! Stories She Appears In By Me: None yet By Others none yet Gallery Jubilee Reference Sheet~! .jpeg|Reference Sheet by me. It has her hospital uniform, her regular uniform, her pup-tag, her pup-pack, and the type of stuff that's in her pup-pack Close-up of Ref-sheet .jpeg|Close-up of the reference sheet just focusing on her~ Girl time.png|TuTu and Jubilee having some girl time! Part of an art trade I did with Morgan!!! I love it so, so much thank you QuQ Juneau x Jubilee 2017 COLORED.jpg|Jubilee and her crush Juneau during New Years! Amazing drawing by DJ.RJ.Centurion!! Flower paws.jpg|Great art trade with Eva & Estrella together forever! Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon pup Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Character by PitbullLover Category:Protected Pages Category:Work in progress Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl pup Category:Girl Character Category:Current Generation Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon character